


How Deep is Our Love?

by shxleav



Category: Produce 101 (TV), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, indomie adalah pemersatu mereka, pokoknya udah pacaran
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/shxleav
Summary: "Wooseok, aku sayang kamu." Perkataan Jinhyuk yang menatap Wooseok di pangkuannya membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. "Sayang Wooseok sampai umur enam puluh tahun."[Untuk #100WaysWeishin Prompt #71 - "Jinhyuk, daripada kamu berisik terus mending kamu cosplay jadi tarzan." (tapi di cerita dihapus 1 kata kamu karena berulang)]
Relationships: Kim Wooseok | Wooshin/Lee Jinhyuk
Kudos: 7





	How Deep is Our Love?

Wooseok yang sedang mengerjakan tugas di apartemen Jinhyuk, merasa terganggu karena pacarnya itu terus berkomentar tentang lawannya saat memainkan HP-nya. Bertaruh, pasti sedang main gim _Mobile Legend_ dan puncak batas kesabaran Wooseok adalah saat baru menemukan titik yang cocok untuk dijadikan sumur pengeboran, teriakan Jinhyuk yang kelewatan bersemangat membuatnya meleset lima derajat dari titik yang diinginkannya.

"Jinhyuk, daripada kamu berisik terus mending _cosplay_ jadi tarzan."

Perkataan Wooseok itu sukses membuat Jinhyuk yang sejak tadi fokus kepada HP-nya, mengalihkan fokus kepada pacarnya yang tengah duduk di lantai yang beralaskan karpet bulu sintetis berwarna coklat susu. Sekali lihat, Jinhyuk tahu kalau Wooseok sedang kesal dan membuat Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk menutup aplikasi yang tengah dimainkannya itu. Biar saja nanti dimaki-maki karena keluar saat tengah bermain, karena gim tidak lebih penting daripada Wooseok.

"Maaf, Seok."

"Gak ada gunanya penjara kalau semua bisa diselesaikan dengan maaf."

Jinhyuk memutuskan meletakkan HP di sampingnya dan turun dari sofa yang didudukinya untuk berada di samping Wooseok. Pacarnya itu kembali menatap layar yang tengah menampilkan aplikasi _Sapphire_ yang digunakan untuk mata kuliah Simulasi _Resevoir_. Wajar sebenarnya kalau Wooseok marah pada Jinhyuk, karena mereka sekelompok dan tidak terlihat niatannya sedikit pun untuk membantu. Malah memutuskan untuk main, padahal tugas ini dianggap UTS oleh dosen mereka.

"Wooseok-nya Jinhyuk, mau apa biar aku gak di diemin?" tanya Jinhyuk yang tidak berani mencolek Wooseok karena takut justru malah kena semprot karena membuat pacarnya salah menekan sesuatu di aplikasi. "Sayang, jangan marah dong. Iya aku salah gatau diri teriak-teriak saat kamu fokus."

Wooseok tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari layar, tetapi berkata, "bawain kalkulator sama kertas HVS. Aku mau hitung manual, nyocokin hitungan _software._ "

Dengan segera Jinhyuk melakukan apa yang diminta Wooseok. Saat kembali dan menyerahkan kepada Wooseok, dia melihat pacarnya itu menekan deretan angka dalam rumus (yang selalu Jinhyuk kata sepanjang jalan kenangan saking panjangnya) yang sudah ditulis di kertas HVS. Sadar diri jika Wooseok tidak akan memberikannya pekerjaan sampai hitungannya selesai dan bagiannya paling hanyalah membuat _Power Point_ serta menterjemahkan penjelasan Wooseok dari angka-angka menjadi kalimat yang mudah dimengerti.

Terkadang Jinhyuk bertanya-tanya kenapa Wooseok yang selalu mendapatkan nilai A+ di setiap kelas sulit, malah mau menjadi pacarnya? Jinhyuk bisa mempertahankan nilai IPK 3 saja sudah berdarah-darah, sementara Wooseok itu seperti tidak peduli dengan IPK karena apa pun yang dilakukannya (hampir) selalu sempurna.

Hampir ... karena Wooseok entah kenapa selalu mendapat nilai C untuk mata kuliah yang tidak perlu memeras otak untuk diikuti seperti kelas menulis (yang sebenarnya Jinhyuk juga pertanyakan kegunaanya apa karena mereka kuliah Teknik Perminyakan dan bukan Sastra) atau kelas Menggambar Teknik (yang lagi, membuat Jinhyuk bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka harus tahu cara menggambar secara manual dan menggunakan _software_ padahal mereka bukan kuliah Teknik Sipil).

Jinhyuk memutuskan ke dapur dan mencari sesuatu yang bisa dimasaknya. Menemukan beberapa bungkus indomie goreng (yang merupakan kesukaan Wooseok meski tahu di rumah lelaki itu tidak boleh makan micin dan indomie adalah salah satunya), beberapa butir telur serta daun bawang. Akhirnya Jinhyuk memutuskan untuk memasak indomie _omelette_ yang dia tahu tidak akan gagal membuat Wooseok tersenyum.

Dia tidak sadar selama memasak, Wooseok mengamatinya dan begitu tersadar, melihat Wooseok yang tersenyum dan memegang gelas kosong. Sepertinya dia mau mengambil air putih dan justru malah menonton Jinhyuk yang tengah persiapan memasak (yang cuma sedang memotong daun bawang cukup banyak karena Wooseok suka itu sembari menunggu air mendidih untuk memasak indomie).

"Kenapa gak ambil minumnya?" Jinhyuk meletakkan pisaunya dan mencuci tangan dengan cepat, lalu menghampiri Wooseok. "Kamu pasti udah lama lihatin aku kan?"

"Soalnya aku suka lihat kamu lagi serius masak," Wooseok tersenyum dan Jinhyuk mengambil gelas dari tangan pacarnya itu untuk mengisi air putih yang tidak dingin. Inginnya memberikan air es, tetapi perut Wooseok belum ada makan siang dan bisa-bisa nanti pacarnya malah sakit dan itu hal terakhir yang diinginkannya. Saat Jinhyuk kembali dan menyerahkan gelas berisi air putih, Wooseok bertanya, "masak apa?"

"Cuma indomie _omelette_." Seperti Jinhyuk duga, senyuman Wooseok semakin lebar mendengar hal itu. "Tenang, sudah ekstra daun bawang seperti kesukaanmu."

" _Yay._ "

Jinhyuk tertawa pelan melihat reaksi Wooseok dan kembali ke kegiatannya. Wooseok juga kembali ke ruang tamu untuk melanjutkan hitungannya. Begitu selesai, Jinhyuk meletakkan makanannya di piring, memotongnya menjadi beberapa bagian (agar mudah Wooseok makan dengan garpu), membawa dua garpu, piring kecil untuk meletakkan saos serta saos tomat dan cabai yang dibawa dengan nampan. Jinhyuk tidak begitu suka saos sambal dan lebih suka saos tomat. Wooseok kebalikan Jinhyuk, tidak begitu suka saos tomat dan menyukai saos sambal.

Tampaknya Wooseok sudah selesai menghitung, karena Jinhyuk menemukan pacarnya itu tengah tengkurap di karpet dan _Spotify_ menyetel Niki yang judulnya Indigo. Pasti dalam _mode loop_ karena Wooseok tipe pendengar satu lagu secara terus menerus selama beberapa jam, lalu baru ganti lagu lain dan dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Jarang dia benar-benar mau lagu random, kecuali lagunya sudah disusun dalam _playlist_.

"Sayang, ayo makan," panggil Jinhyuk yang selalu merasa deg-degan sendiri setiap memanggil Wooseok dengan ' _sayang_ ' karena terasa surealis saja, "karpetnya belum aku bersihin loh, jadi jangan baring kayak gitu."

Wooseok tidak kunjung bangun, membuat Jinhyuk meletakkan nampan di atas meja dan menarik pacarnya agar mau bangun. Kebiasaan Wooseok kalau sudah dalam posisi nyaman, mager dan sudah seperti peraturan tidak tertulis kalau Jinhyuk yang harus melakukan sesuatu agar pacarnya tidak mageran. Meski kalau dipikirkan kembali, satu-satunya manusia yang mau didengarkan oleh Wooseok itu hanyalah Jinhyuk, membuatnya selalu menjadi manusia yang selalu dilempar teman-teman sekelasnya kalau butuh materi mata kuliah tertentu darinya.

"Makannya pelan-pelan, masih panas." 

Jinhyuk mengingatkan, tapi Wooseok tidak peduli. Bukan karena ingin membakar lidahnya, tetapi makna ' _panas_ ' bagi Wooseok dan Jinhyuk itu berbeda. Panasnya Jinhyuk adalah hangat bagi Wooseok.

"Sayang, aku kepikiran," perkataan Wooseok itu membuat Jinhyuk yang tengah mendinginkan makanannya dengan kipas tangan elektrik (karena kata Wooseok kalau ditiup pakai mulut nanti makan CO2), memandang pacarnya, "kamu kenapa mau pacaran sama aku?"

"Apa tidak terbalik pertanyaan itu?" protes Jinhyuk yang membuat Wooseok tersenyum. "Aku yang harusnya bertanya, 'apa kamu tidak menyesal pacaran denganku, Wooseok?'"

"Tidak." jawab Wooseok dan menyuap omelette ke mulutnya, mengunyah dan kemudian menelannya. "Kalau gak sama kamu, mana mungkin aku bisa makan indomie _omelette_ tiap ke apartemenmu."

"Seok, aku terluka loh kamu milih aku karena makanan doang."

Wooseok tergelak dan setelah minum, memeluk Jinhyuk dari samping. "Itu bukan alasan utama, tapi jadi pertimbanganku juga untuk mau sama kamu."

"Soalnya di rumah gaboleh makan micin ya?"

"Hmm...."

"Terus alasan utamanya apa?"

"Kalau ada kamu di sekitar aku, rasanya semuanya sedikit lebih mudah," Wooseok memindahkan posisinya dari memeluk dari samping menjadi kepalanya di pangkuan Jinhyuk, "soalnya auramu bikin bahagia dan aku yang selalu berusaha tidak merasa agak tidak tersakiti, tahu kalau kamu tulus melakukan semua hal."

Sebelah tangan Jinhyuk mengusap pelan kepala Wooseok dan sebelah tangannya membaca seluruh tulisan pacarnya di HVS (yang tiga per empatnya adalah angka serta sedikit penjelasan yang dirinya tahu itu adalah usaha terbaik agar tidak membuatnya bingung). Jinhyuk tahu kalau Wooseok paling tidak bisa menulis rangkaian kata agar menjadi sebuah paragraf yang orang lain mengerti. Wooseok lebih bisa menghitung, bukan bermain dengan kata.

"Wooseok, aku sayang kamu." Perkataan Jinhyuk yang menatap Wooseok di pangkuannya membuat lelaki itu tersenyum. "Sayang Wooseok sampai umur enam puluh tahun."

"Kalau sudah lewat enam puluh bagaimana?"

"Nanti aku perbarui setiap tahun," Jinhyuk tersenyum, "kamu sendiri yang bilang kalau umur manusia rata-rata sampai enam puluh tahun saja, jadi aku ikutin standar itu."

Wooseok mendengarnya hanya tertawa. Jinhyuk mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang tidak akan mendengarkan ucapan orang lain secara seksama dan mementingkan semua perhatian orang lain agar tertuju kepadanya. Namun, sebenarnya Jinhyuk itu pendengar yang baik dan akan mengingat hal-hal remeh yang seringkali tidak diingat oleh orang yang mengatakannya.

"Jinhyuk, aku sayang kamu."


End file.
